sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
The Briner Family
Episode summary Jo meets the Briner family in Elyria, Ohio. With Harold Briner (59) and Wendy Briner (58) who have 5 Girls..Britney May Daughtery (19),,and Krystal H. Bolash. And Together, Harold Briner and Wendy Briner have two Twin Daughters Sarah Elizabeth Briner (Who Got Headache, Very Scared, Exhausted And Born With Down-Syndrome) and Emily Jean Briner (22) (Who Giving Her Parent's With Her bad Attitude In 2 Months Sarah Got very frustrated constantly with Both Her Older Sisters. She Got constant headaches from Her Older Sister's Bad Behavior. She can Do Any Thing What She Wants. And However. She Didn't Acting out as much as the Older Sister And She Didn't get a lot of attention from Her parents. She also Having Very hard time getting Out Of Bed in the morning. In Between 1:00 And 3:00. She Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well. She Was Now Been Waking Herself On Saturday And Sunday. And She Also Didn't Get Any More Attention From Her Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff. Trivia ◾This is the second time that Jo has enocuntered Parents that do speak English ◾Sarah is a Huge fan of Jurassic Park. ◾Emily Jean works at Petsmart With Her Frind Rachel And Jim, Going Out With Her Friend Drew And Visiting Her Friend ◾Sarah's favorite Island is Isla Nublar, a popular Movie Was Shown in Costa Rica ◾Sarah played the role as Molly in her Murray Ridge production of Annie, And She Also Play The Role Of Dr. Ellie Sattler From Jurassic Park. And She Play The More Roles Of Fifer Pig From The Three Little Pigs (Book) And Young Nala From The Walt Disney's The Loin King ◾In Christmas 2009, Sarah received Animal Crossing but In Her Birthday That She Got Received Her Password Journal From Between 1:00 And 3:00 At Night, Sarah Wakes Herself Up In Middle of Night And Discovered Herself That She Didn't Sleep Very Well And She Is Now Going To Downstairs And Sleeping On Couch. Because Of Her Facebook Notifications Is Getting Worse (Which Is Making Sarah Feel Very Cranky For Not Sleeping And She Is Now Got Exhausted) Her Facebook Notifications Issues Is Driving Her Crazy. Sarah Used To Be Scared of Velociraptor The One Of Coming Out From Big Fence At Power Shed In Her Jurassic Park Franchise. In 2006, She Used To Be More Scared Of Her Aunt Jana When She's Gonna Blow Her House Down Due Playing The Three Little Pigs And She Starts To End Up Saying "No, No, No!!!!! Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin!!!!!" And Her Aunt Jana Steps Back And Growls At Her And Said, "Then I'll Huff, And I'll Puff, And I'll Puff, And I'll Huff, And I'll Blow Your Little Straw House Down!!!!!" Sarah Is Now Moved To Amherst, Ohio With Her Living in Boyfriend Named George Leroy, And She Is Now Married to Her Husband Stevie And She Does Have Nine Daughters Named Madeline. And Her The Set Of Twin Girls Named Maisie And Millie. And She Also Brought in Older Triplets Named Maddison, Melanie And Mackenzie. And Stevie Brought In Two More Youngest Daughters Named May Belle, Mckenna And Louise In 7 Years Ago, Sarah Is Now Working As The Leader Of Shining Stars At Avon Lake, Ohio From Top Gun Cheerleading And Training Center All Stars Ohio, She Also Works At American Girl Doll Place From Easton's Shopping Center At Columbus, Ohio Sarah's Favorite Sport Is Cheerleading, Gymnastics, Walking, Running And Swimming Sarah's Favorite Girl Of The Year Doll Is McKenna And Chrissa, And Her Beforever Character Doll Is Julie And Elizabeth Sarah's Favorite Mckenna's Outfit Is McKenna's Francy Outfit, McKenna's Paractice Wardrobe, McKenna's Dog Named Cooper, Mckenna's Pajama's, Mckenna's Back to School Outfit, Mckenna's Warm Up Outfit With 2 Fishtail Braids